


Can Rewrite A Prophecy

by Aridethdar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU/AR, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridethdar/pseuds/Aridethdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always said that Fate "loved" Harry. What Hermione never realized, however, was how much. Yanked from her time and "peaceful" future Hermione is thrown into the Past, her soul shoved into her ancestor's body, and finds herself in the same Orphanage as none other than Tom Riddle. According to Fate, it is up to her to save Harry... but who is going to save HER? TMR(LV)/HG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another place, Another time...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off of the craziness I call fanfiction.
> 
> Warnings: Language. Seriously, I can cuss like a sailor and considering the situation Hermione finds herself in, it's not hard to imagine that she would have a few choice words to say as well XD lol Rating may change from "Mature" to "Explicit" later on, depending on my muse...
> 
> A/N: As promised, starting mid-June (June 15th seems "mid" enough for me! XD lol) I will TRY and post SOMETHING every week, be it a new story, a oneshot, or a new chapter to one of my existing stories. Don't expect a whole lot out of me, real life has been kicking my butt! Not only that, but I will be going on a "mini vacation" to see family next week so I might be delayed in posting... or I might put something up early. You never know with me! XD lol I'm Chaotic Neutral (with bad habits) :D

Word Count: 3047

oOoOoOo

 **Can Rewrite A Prophecy** a.k.a. C.R.A.P.  
(because Hermione is so wonderful with acronyms XD lol)

Chapter One: Another place, Another time...

oOoOoOo

 _'If I ever see Fate again, I'm going to bitch slap her...'_ Hermione thought as she assessed the stick of a woman in front of her. _'Wouldn't mind practicing on this bird first.'_

The lady - Hermione used the term loosely here - looked like a hawk, or perhaps a harpy, what with her sharp features and beady black eyes. With her skinny little frame it seemed as if even the bones of her skeleton had an edge. The only thing remotely "soft" about the female was her hair, and that was pulled back into a tight bun. The worst part about the matron - surprisingly enough - was not her looks at all. No, it was her attitude! The "caretaker" was a true Harpy in Muggle form...

"Now I'm sure you won't understand what I'm about to say, but do try and keep up..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the condescending woman as violent thoughts played in her mind. _'Just because I became a Healer doesn't mean I'm against being the cause of a person's injuries.'_ Yes, the war had changed her. _'War changes everyone.'_

Then again, she had hit Malfoy LONG before the conflict erupted so...

But it wasn't as if the war had happened yet. After all, if Hermione was correct in her hypothesis, -based on her observations over the course of her trip from the Police Station to the Orphanage- Voldemort was still a schoolboy...

 _'If that.'_ Hermione wasn't entirely sure what year she was in, just that it was around the 1930s or 40s. _'Vehicles and fashion have never been a main focus of mine, even while reading up on history I never bothered to delve into that particular branch of knowledge.'_ And seeing as fashion and vehicles were all she had to go on to formulate a theory... she could be slightly off.

"Are you even paying attention, girl?" Mrs. Cole growled.

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. She would not disrespect the Matron... that's what she kept telling herself at least. No, she would play nice... Well, until she understood what was going on. Or something drastic happened. Or she managed to figure out what cruel joke Fate was playing on her. Or the bitch managed to royally tick her off...

 _'Perhaps I should go Marauder on her arse.'_ Hermione thought with a grin as she met the woman's beady black eyes. Yes, a good prank would be a less brutal way of taking the Harpy down a few pegs.

Sure the young Matron already looked as if she had been harassed several times, daily, but with the attitude Mrs. Cole had... Yeah, Hermione just couldn't find it in herself to pity the bitch.

"Are you deaf?" The woman made it sound as if she thought Hermione defective.

"No Ma'am."

"Have you been paying attention to me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione stated. _'More than you know.'_

"Oh really? Then what did I say?" Mrs. Cole inquired as she looked into the "child's" icy blue eyes.

Hermione smiled mischievously. _'Big mistake.'_ Yes, one should never ask a bookworm like her a question like THAT.

"You said, and I quote, 'Pity that your parents had to up and die. Fools should have known better than to go into that part of town. Thanks to their stupidity, we are burdened with yet another mouth to feed. No matter. You are lucky. Wool's Orphanage is the best this side of London.' Here you sniffed and stuck your nose up in the air." Hermione had to comment on that particular motion.

Maybe if Mrs. Cole knew what she was doing, and the attitude she was exuding, she could clean up her act.

 _'Doubtful.'_ Hermione thought since the Harpy started to glare daggers at her. "Right, then you went on to say, 'Your parents left you a small Trust Fund, which has been absorbed by the orphanage to cover the cost of keeping you.' By the way, just so you are aware Mrs. Cole, that is not legal..."

"What do you know! You are just a child, you know nothing. We will be taking care of you, clothing you, feeding you, and even teaching your ungrateful arse. Show some respect!" Mrs. Cole yelled and Hermione was sorely tempted to hex the Matron.

 _'You know what... she's not worth it.'_ Satisfying as it might be, the thrill would only be temporary. She did not wish to have to try and explain that one to the Aurors.

Though if she was at an orphanage and they were taking her on as a ward, it did raise several questions in which Hermione would need to find answers for. Because last she had checked, before Fate had gotten a hold of her, she had been well over the age of eighteen... and already in the twenty-first century.

"Speaking of costs..." Mrs. Cole trailed off as she eyed something near Hermione's neck.

The young witch raised an eyebrow in response before she looked down at herself.

Apparently whoever Hermione was at the moment had come from wealth, which made her wonder why she was at an orphanage rather than a relative's house. Dead parents or no, families usually take care of their own. ESPECIALLY if said child came with a Trust Fund, no matter the size... though she was beginning to question if said fund was as "small" as Mrs. Cole claimed.

Her clothes were made of a fine material and were obviously expensive. If the brilliant green fabric from which they were made wasn't a clue, then the beadwork threaded throughout the dress was a dead giveaway. Heck, even the Mary Janes on her little feet were blatantly ostentatious.

However it wasn't her clothing that had caught the Harpy's attention. A key dangled from around Hermione's neck to rest peacefully against her flat chest. The key was made from a black metal of sorts, and the design where one would grip the object was positively breathtaking. A magnificent bird of prey was carved out of the metal and rather than the dull black of the key itself, the bird was a glimmering onyx with blue and purple highlights throughout.

_'I've heard of something like this before, but it was lost! My ancestor possessed it, but it disappeared before my namesake became of age.'_

"Give that to me." Mrs. Cole demanded and held out her hand, obviously she was used to being obeyed.

Hermione, however, just looked at the woman as if a nargle had attached itself to her head.

"You must be joking." Hermione thought aloud. There was no way that she was LIVING the moment her family heirloom went missing, right?

"I most certainly am not. Now hand it over!"

Apparently she was.

 _'Well, she'll not have it. I will not have something so precious lost to my family because of this bitch's greed.'_ This counted as something drastic... and the bitch royally ticking her off. _'No more playing nice.'_ Not when a priceless piece of her family history was at stake.

Hermione glared at the woman and approached the Matron, though she made no move to take the necklace off her person.

"No. Now you listen to me and you listen well you horrible woman. If you attempt to take this family heirloom from me, you will regret it." She was sure to put a little magic behind her words, much like she had to do with her patients sometimes at St. Mungos, to get her point across.

Hermione would be damned if SHE ended up being the reason the necklace went missing...

_'Though if it was lost because the child gave it to this "woman" for "safe keeping", then that would mean that I'm...'_

"Are you threatening me, Hermione?" Mrs. Cole asked through gritted teeth, though her discomfort was apparent.

 _'...my namesake.'_ Well that was decidedly odd... It seemed that Fate had sent her back and shoved her soul into the body of the ancestor she was named after.

"I don't make threats." Short, simple, and judging from the Matron's reaction... quite effective.

"You... you're as bad as HIM." Mrs. Cole spat as she backed away quickly, while Hermione created a shield around herself subconsciously.

Between the war and patients who were not in their right mind, it was second nature for her to erect a shield at even the slightest sign of agitation. And though Mrs. Cole was on the defensive, the woman might see herself as "backed into a corner" and could most certainly go on the offensive.

"I will not deal with another FREAK."

"Freak?" Hermione raised a brow in a questioning gesture while she crossed her arms haughtily. "Explain."

"Tom does freakish things. Makes things happen around him. Sure he says he doesn't, but I know he's lying. Even as a baby we could tell he wasn't normal." Mrs. Cole seemed to go into a daze of sorts, lost in memories... "And playing with snakes in the yard. Yes, the Devil's child for sure!"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Cole, children are not born evil. They are blank slates, their experiences throughout their lives the chisel and the choices they make the driving force which sculpt whether they are "good" or "evil." Even then, nothing is black and white. There are so many shades of grey..."

"What ARE you?" Mrs. Cole asked suddenly and cut off Hermione's little monologue.

"A walking, talking index." Hermione laughed lightly at her own inside joke.

She noticed that the Matron looked ready to bolt and sighed. She would take pity on the Harpy... but just this once.

"I read... a LOT, Mrs. Cole. My intelligence is far beyond my age. I'm what many would call a prodigy." Hermione knew this would get the woman's attention.

If the Matron was truly as greedy as she seemed, then the thought of someone as promising as a "prodigy" within her orphanage would be most appealing. Hermione was sure the Harpy would relax, or at least attempt to be nice.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I'm just different." The young witch shrugged, though she made sure to add a little magic to her statement as she exuded a calming aura. _'Since it is apparent that I am currently a child, the Ministry will write it off as "accidental" magic. Besides that, this little stunt should land my name in the Hogwarts Registry for when I'm old enough to attend...'_

Mrs. Cole just nodded dumbly before she narrowed her black eyes at the "child" in front of her. "You don't... make things HAPPEN, do you?"

"Everyone makes things "happen," silly. If people didn't do anything, nothing would happen at all." Hermione giggled and the caretaker visibly relaxed. _'Good, my strategy worked.'_ Yes, appearing to be nothing more than a prodigy who could "act their age sometimes" would work nicely.

"Of course, silly me. Shouldn't get worked up over nothing." Mrs. Cole tried to laugh it off as she busied herself with straightening up some paper on her desk.

_'Score one for the Healer!'_

"Now, we only have one bed available and that is in room twenty-seven..." She sighed. "Oh well, we'll just have to make due. Here, I need you to look this over and verify the information is correct." The brunette woman stated and handed Hermione a file.

 _'She trusts a child with this?'_ Hermione paused and mentally shook her head. _'Right, prodigy. Duh.'_ The Matron buying her story would make things so much easier.

Besides, Hermione had not been looking forward to trying to explain her need to find a library. Or explaining away why she would walk out of said library with as many books as they would allow her to check out... Who knew that stupid people could come in handy?

 _'Name: Hermione (Gamp) Wall?'_ She noticed the name Gamp had been marked out and replaced by the name Wall, which didn't make much sense. Her namesake's -her grandmother's- maiden name had always been Wall...

Or had it? The young witch hadn't known the First Hermione had been adopted, or had ever been in an Orphanage for that matter, so what other things were hidden in her grandmother's past?

"There seems to be a mistake... why did you mark out Gamp?" Hermione was careful as to how she phrased the question. The way it was posed could be taken more than one way. If the Matron was hiding her name, the Harpy would take it as "why are you marking out my last name" and if it was an honest mistake, the woman could admit as much.

"Well... you don't want so called "relatives" popping up out of the woodwork trying to claim you now, would you? They would only be after your money. Should people realize that the Gamp heiress is orphaned, they will come looking. It is for your own protection."

 _'She's lying through her teeth.'_ No matter. "I can take care of myself, thank you. My name shall remain unchanged. I expect you to rectify this... error." Hermione raised her hand as the Matron made to protest.

Hermione wasn't going to take no for an answer. If Fate was going to mess with her, then she was going to fuck with Fate... or the future... Whatever. She would do her best to make Fate regret ruining her life. And perhaps change the future for the better while she was at it...

"But what if someone finds you and..." Mrs. Cole questioned and snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.

"No worries, no one is going to try and adopt me if I do not wish it." She stated as she returned to reading her file.

_'Age: 5... well that explains the extremely flat chest. DOB: December 31, 1926... Seeing as it's spring time, I would hazard a guess and say the year is 1931. Gender: Female... duh. Height: 37 inches... No wonder I feel so short. Weight: 35 lbs... Blood Type: Unknown. Parents: Marucias and Gwenyth Gamp...'_

A light bulb went off in Hermione's head and she stared at the paper in shock.

_'No family members would have come after my grandmother anyway. If any were left, they would have been magical... But the Gamp family was no longer around in the 30s. They had produced so many Squibs that the House of Gamp just faded away. Had they not died out, they would have been Pureblood wizards and wouldn't have had anything to do with the Muggle world. And seeing as my grandmother wasn't magical...'_

But that brought up another conundrum. Hermione had used magic, yet her ancestor had not been magical. So how was it... Unless it was because it was her soul, her magical core, that was within the body. But then that raised the question as to where her grandmother's soul was. Surely the two souls were not the same. Her namesake had been alive when she was born...

_'Too many questions and no one to ask. I'm seriously going to find a spell to track down Fate so I can have a word with her.'_

_*OR, you could just chat with me this evening.*_

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around the room. Yet as she gazed around the office she came to the conclusion that only she and Mrs. Cole occupied the space.

 _*No hon, I'm the voice inside your head.*_ Hermione could practically FEEL Fate roll her eyes. _*You just thought about bitch slapping me a few minutes ago, do you honestly think I would physically appear before you and give you the chance? I'm not stupid.*_

 _'Then why, pray tell, did you send me to the past to become my own grandmother? And what of her soul?'_ Though Hermione's questions were asked in a calm tone, it was obvious she wanted answers.

 _*I will explain later. I have some limitations you know, deity or no I am not "all powerful," and talking to you in the daytime is one of those pesky constraints. Here is what you do... Think about me before you go to sleep and I will meet you in the land of dreams.*_ And with that Fate left as suddenly as she had come.

"Are you done looking that over?" Mrs. Cole asked impatiently.

"Almost. Sorry, got sidetracked thinking about a new project..." Hermione smiled and started to read once more.

"Project?" The Matron inquired with a raised brow.

 _'Seems I've piqued her interest.'_ Hermione thought with a little grin. "Oh yes, when reading blood type it made me think about nursing. I would oh so love to be able to help people, so as a side project I'm going to seek out the local library and read up on the subject." There, not only had she made a valid excuse as to why she was "daydreaming", but she also made her desire to find a library known.

Mrs. Cole looked at the child with wide eyes and cocked her head to the side in wonder... or confusion. Could go either way.

"You want to... But..." Ah, definitely confusion.

"Not to worry. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for such things." Hermione waved it off and read the last bit of the file.

Hermione wasn't surprised to find her so called "small" Trust Fund was in fact quite large. The Matron had tried to downplay the amount, but she acted too greedy, and probably the only reason Mrs. Cole allowed the "child" to read over it is because she didn't think Hermione would understand just HOW MUCH they were talking about...

The young witch was sure to make a mental note of how much her Trust Fund really consisted of and she would be sure to keep an eye out and make sure it was, indeed, used to help the Orphanage. If not... well, unlike a "normal" child, Hermione knew her rights and would be more than happy to see justice served.

"Done!" Hermione exclaimed in a childlike manner as she handed the file back to the Matron. "Can I see my room now?" She would act like the numbers meant nothing to her, as the Harpy had hoped, and would just observe for now.

And with that they were off! To her new room and her new... life?

_'Well, this is certainly going to be interesting.'_

oOoOoOo

**TBC...**

**Next Time:** Hermione gets a good look at herself and meets her new roommate...


	2. Another boy, Another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets Tom ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Is Harry Potter rated MA? No? Then the idea didn't come from my naughty little mind, and I'm not making any money from fan fiction I assure you ~
> 
> Warnings: I cuss like a sailor, so you will find language throughout the story. Beyond that? None at the moment… aside from Hermione with an attitude, but truth be told she had that all along XD lol
> 
> A/N: Okay... I will be out of town later this week so my update will not be on Saturday so instead... Um... how about super-early-the-day-after-my-last-post update? Sound good? Awesome! XD lol Sadly that means the next update isn't until, like... the Saturday after next-ish ^^;; lol

WC: 2822

oOoOoOo

Hermione couldn't help but stare, and it wasn't because little Voldemort was sitting comfortably on the bed in front of her. No, she found herself entranced by the full length mirror right next to the young Tom Riddle.

 _'I'm an ALBINO?'_ Hermione thought in shock as she continued to take in her appearance.

White blonde hair, which could put even Malfoy's light locks to shame, flowed down her back until it caressed the top of her bum. The curls soft and perfect, unlike the mess the brunette Hermione sported until her teens. Long lashes framed crystal blue eyes, though they were so light it was hard for one to tell they were there. She had a pretty face, and her pink bow shaped lips really stood out on her extremely pale face. But the fact remained…

 _'My Grandmother was an albino… I never knew.'_ Her Grandma died before she had been old enough to truly remember her, and all the pictures Hermione had of her were either when she was older and had already grayed, or in black and white… To say the sudden revelation was a shock would be highly accurate. _'She looked like a porcelain doll!'_ Seriously, the young witch felt like she should be sitting on a shelf or something.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking..."

 _'You haven't a clue, lady.'_ Hermione thought as she snapped out of her stunned state and turned her attention back to the woman.

"… Your roommate is a boy."

"…"

 _'She thinks I'm worried about THAT? I couldn't care less. We're both, like, five! What's the worst we can do, sleep together? Oh no, Merlin forbid we hop into the same bed together and SNUGGLE.'_ Hermione nearly laughed when the image of the snake-faced Voldemort, in his bed, cuddling up to a teddy bear popped into her head.

"But right now it is the only bed available, so you two will have to make due." Mrs. Cole continued as she motioned to the bed on the opposite side as Tom's.

"I think that is against the rules, Mrs. Cole."

Hermione jumped when she heard the young Dark Lord speak. Riddle just sounded so… so…

 _'Cute!'_ Hermione gave a mental squeal. _'How could someone so cute and innocent become a Dark Lord?'_ She wondered before her own words echoed in her mind.

_**"Children are not born evil. They are blank slates, their experiences throughout their lives the chisel, and the choices they make the driving force which sculpt whether they are "good" or "evil"…"** _

_'Well then, I will just have to ensure that Tom's life experiences are good.'_

"Nonsense, child, you don't know what you are talking about…"

What was with the Harpy and using that line? Did she honestly think it would work against the likes of her and Riddle? They might be children, but they were far more intelligent than the woman gave them credit for.

 _'Then again, I have the intelligence of a full grown bookworm and the bitch is none the wiser..'_ Well, time to burst the bitch's bubble. "Actually, he would be correct Mrs. Cole. Technically a boy and a girl should not share a room. It is… unseemly." Hermione came to Riddle's defense, which caused both Mrs. Cole and Tom to stare at her in shock.

Apparently the young Dark Lord had never had someone stick up for him, and Mrs. Cole was unaccustomed to people standing up to her.

"I'll have you…"

"HOWEVER…" Hermione began, which caused Mrs. Cole to clam up with a sour look on her face. "Since we are still kids it should be fine. He's got books…" She motioned her head in the direction of the crate, which was being used as a makeshift night stand, next to Riddle's bed. "So I think we will get along great!" She smiled brightly.

"Yes, well…" Mrs. Cole seemed confused.

_'Probably can't decide if she wants to try and punish me or get the hell out of dodge.'_

Mrs. Cole sniffed and straightened up before she looked at the young boy. "Riddle, this is Hermione W…"

"Gamp." Hermione cut in and looked pointedly at the matron. "That other name was an error on my papers, which you are going to fix, remember?"

The Harpy looked slightly put out, but she just huffed and crossed her arms before she continued the introduction.

_'She acts like a spoiled child who isn't getting her way.'_

"Hermione Gamp. Hermione, THIS is Tom Riddle." The brunette practically spat and Hermione noticed a vindictive little smile on the bitch's face.

 _'Ah, she thinks that sticking me with HIM is a punishment.'_ Hermione smirked. _'Sucks for her! I'm a fully trained Witch in a child's body. Don't mess with a Healer, bitch. We can harm you as easily as we can heal you…'_

"Well, I have IMPORTANT things to see to. Riddle, I trust you to let Miss Gamp know the rules and whatnot. Good day!" And with that the matron stepped out of the room and damn near slammed the door behind her.

"I don't like her." Tom stated as he glared at the spot where the Harpy had been.

"What a coincidence! Neither do I!" Hermione smiled happily and Riddle looked at her in surprise.

The boy seemed almost panicked for a moment before what the girl had said seemed to sink in.

"You… you don't mind that I don't like her? YOU don't like her?" From the tone it seemed that Riddle was almost desperate for her to confirm her statement, as if he thought he was hearing things or something.

"No, I don't like her." Hermione confirmed and Tom sighed happily.

"I'm glad…" Tom smiled slightly. "Everyone else loves her, says she's the nicest ever, but she's really mean. No one believes me, they say I make it up and tell me I shouldn't say mean things about Mrs. Cole but…"

"You're kidding, right? The Harpy? Nice? I do not believe those words belong in the same sentence." Hermione laughed lightly.

So Mrs. Cole played nice with everyone else and only showed her true colors to Tom…

_'And now me… But why did she show herself right off the bat? Unless…'_

Mrs. Cole considered them both odd. Tom because of his powers, and Hermione because of her intelligence…

 _'No, it was before I revealed my bookworm nature.'_ Hermione looked up at Tom and cocked her head to the side as she tried to figure out what about her had set Mrs. Cole against her from the beginning.

Her reflection in the mirror caught her attention and she had her answer. She was an albino. A Freak of Nature, in the matron's eyes, and therefore not worth being "nice" to. Hermione's bright mind on top of it just sealed the deal.

"I believe you Tom. She is mean… problem is, she just knows how to hide it and does so quite well." Hermione then smiled at the raven haired young man and walked up next to his bed. "Pleased to meet you, by the way. I hope we can be the best of friends." She stated and held out her hand to the other child.

Tom just stared at her hand with longing in his eyes before a sad look crossed his face.

"You don't want to be friends with me. No one likes me. I'm a Freak and weird things happen around me. If you were my friend, then no one else would like you." Riddle stated, his tone quite forlorn, as he scooted back on his bed to sit as far away from Hermione as he could manage.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. She couldn't help herself, it was just too… ridiculous!

"But I want to be YOUR friend, Tom." She stated firmly once her laughter had quieted down. "I don't care about anyone else. As long as I have books and you, I don't need any other friends." She smiled as she hopped up to sit on Riddle's bed. "And you are NOT a Freak, Tom."

The young Voldemort stared at her in wonder. The look he gave her… It was as if she were a mythical creature come to life, a dream come true, and her heart hurt for the boy. Riddle might have been evil in her time, but in this era he was still a child. A small, defenseless child whose only wish in the whole wide world was for someone to love him…

 _'Dumbledore thought Voldemort incapable of love, but this is Tom Riddle. Perhaps the reason the Dark Lord was unable to love was because he was never shown how…'_ If what Tom said were true, it would make sense.

Never being allowed a friend would be extremely tough on any child. Hermione lived that way until Hogwarts, so she could relate. But she had, at the time, had her parents to support and love her. That was a luxury Tom didn't have. He didn't have friends, and the other kids alienated him to the point no one even wanted to TRY… To be an orphan on top of it, with no parents to love him?

 _'Well, I said I would make sure Tom had good life experiences and I will. I promise to show him how to love, even if it's by example.'_ Hermione thought determinedly. _'I will call it Operation: Can Rewrite A Prophecy… or make it so there is never a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort at all.'_ She added mentally as she moved up the bed and sat right next to the young boy.

Said boy looked extremely shocked, but allowed Hermione to get close to him nonetheless.

"You… you don't want friends except ME?"

Hermione smiled brightly at him. "And books. Can't forget books!" She giggled before she took on a more serious expression. "But yes, Tom, I want you as my friend. If that means no one else wants to be my friend, that is fine by me."

Riddle shook his head, which made his raven locks stick up at some odd angles.

 _'Just like Harry.'_ Even Harry had said that he and young Voldemort were alike… that he could have been just like the Dark Lord should he have made a few -surprisingly small- choices differently. _'So the opposite should be possible. Tom could be just like Harry.'_

"Why me? I'm a Freak…"

 _'What is with magic hating Muggles and using the word Freak?'_ Hermione huffed mentally.

She might have been a Muggleborn, but she wasn't against calling them like she sees them. And after having seen the Dursleys… yeah, she knew how cruel some Muggles could be.

"Do you think I'm a Freak, Tom?" She inquired and the boys eyes widened.

"No, no, not at all! I think you are really pretty actually. Different, but it's not a bad thing." Tom blushed and Hermione did as well.

To hear the truth from the future Dark Lord's mouth was shocking enough but for him to honestly compliment HER, a "mudblood," was…

_'But he's NOT a Dark Lord. Heck, he'll not even be one in the future if I can help it, so I should stop thinking of him as such.'_

"Thank you Tom." She smiled sincerely at the boy. "Want to know a secret?" She whispered in a conspiratorial fashion.

"What?" Tom asked in an equally soft tone of voice as he gave Hermione his full attention.

Hermione looked around the room for show even as she wordlessly, and wandlessly, cast a privacy charm. It wouldn't do for the Muggles in the building to overhear their conversation, ESPECIALLY Mrs. Cole.

"Weird things happen around me too.'

"Weird things… they do? Like what?" The young man had a look of hope on his face and Hermione wasn't one to disappoint.

"Lots of things. Magical things, really." She smiled and looked at the ceiling dreamily.

Oh the things she could do. The magic of the world that Muggles could only dream of. The creatures which roam the Earth and the mundane hadn't a clue! The Wizarding World was truly…

"Amazing." Tom sighed and Hermione had to agree. "Show me." The boy demanded and Hermione looked at him with a raised brow.

"Show you?" She repeated and cocked her head to the side. _'There is a whole other world I can show you.'_ She thought and vowed she would do so… and would enjoy every minute of it! "You have to be a little more specific, Tom. There are many things I can do."

"Can you…" Tom looked unsure. "Can you talk to snakes?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." Hermione answered truthfully. "That is a rare and unique talent. One you shouldn't tell just anyone about. Keep it secret. Do not share it with anyone unless I say it's okay, alright?" She grasped his hand gently and gave a light squeeze.

"Okay." He nodded, his dark blue eyes wide.

Hermione could tell he would absorb everything she said and made a mental note. The child was like a sponge and she planned on using it to her advantage. It was in Tom's best interest as well, after all, even if the boy didn't know it yet.

"So… are you going to show me that you can make things happen?"

Hermione looked at Tom's hair before she locked eyes with him once more and smiled.

"I already did."

Tom looked at her in confusion before he turned his head and looked at the mirror. To say the boy was stunned would be an understatement. Everything about him was normal aside from his hair, which was a lovely shade of green with silver streaks.

"I thought about making it the same color as mine, but then one could argue it a trick of the lights or some other such nonsense. So to be sure, I wanted a color that would stand out. And what better way to stand out than to have two colors?" Hermione giggled.

"You… you're like me." Tom said with such happiness and wonder, it made Hermione's heart ache.

"Yes Tom, we are magical. You are a Wizard, and I'm a Witch…"

"A Wizard?" Tom eyes sparkled with pure elation. "I knew I was different! Oh wait until I tell…"

"No Tom!" Hermione exclaimed and waved her hands in a frantic motion. "You can't tell anyone." She urged when she realized he truly wished to tell people their secret

Telling would be bad. Very, very bad! The Harpy would probably try and have an exorcism performed or something! That was the last thing she wanted Tom exposed to. Besides that, Hermione didn't want to have to Obliviate a bunch of people if she could avoid it.

"And why not? Then they wont hurt us anymore." Tom frowned and Hermione just wanted to hug him, yet she refrained.

Too much, too soon, might drive her new friend away.

 _'Not like telling him about being a Wizard wasn't too much?'_ Hermione mentally rolled her eyes at her own "Gryffindor moment." She probably should have eased into that explanation, but… ah well, Tom seemed to take it rather well so no harm done.

Or so she hoped.

"Ever hear of the Salem Witch Trials?" Hermione inquired and sighed when Tom shook his head no. "Humans fear what they don't understand, and the Salem Witch Trials are a perfect example of such. They killed people they suspected of being Witches and…"

"They… they KILLED people?" Tom asked in shock, his stunning blue eyes on the verge of tears.

 _'He's more like Harry than I thought.'_ Which was a good thing. "Yes, they killed people Tom. So we have to be careful and not let Muggles know what we are." At least if he was afraid of the consequences, the boy would be more likely to keep his mouth shut now that he knew the truth.

Again, Hermione had to wonder if she should have tried better to curb her Gryffindor tendencies and not let Tom know of the Wizarding World just yet.

Then again, if she wanted the boy to trust her, she would have to be honest with him. Yes, honesty was the best policy… well, to a point at any rate. Besides, it would be so much easier to teach him control of his magic if he understood what exactly he was dealing with.

"What's a Muggle?"

…

Hermione knew that was just one of many questions to come. She sighed and mentally prepared herself to answer a multitude of inquiries she was sure the young genius would have. After all, one didn't become knowledgeable unless they sought out answers…

 _'It's going to be a long night.'_ Hermione mentally sighed before she remembered something vital from earlier in the day…

She still had to meet Fate.

oOoOoOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I know a lot of you are probably wondering why she revealed magic to Tom and why the boy is so accepting. Simple really, Hermione wants to change Tom. The best way to do that is to get close to him, and all relationships are about give and take.
> 
> Tom's reaction? He KNOWS he's different, so the explanation doesn't surprise him. The reason he was so skeptical of Dumbledore was because Tom had had YEARS of being treated poorly due to what he was, and he was afraid that the "caretakers" were finally done with him. Tom believed Dumbledore to be making up a story just so they could haul him off to the loony-bin without a fight.
> 
> Here, Tom is only just coming into his power and hasn't had too much mistreatment. The lack of friends has been for as long as he can remember, but he had always been more interested in books and not really paid it much mind until recently. And now he has Hermione.
> 
> Sorry, I have a cold and my head feels ready to burst so if my explanation is hard to understand… well, it makes sense in my brain XD lol Yes, I'm managing to write under these conditions. How? Not a clue, but I'm sure the plot bunny can tell you. Evil little thing…


	3. Deity's Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a meeting with Fate... in her head. But hey, that's what happens when one is asleep. Questions are answered, destiny revealed, and... why does Hermione feel like she has even more to ask about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bad news? You were going to have to wait about two weeks between updates since I updated two days in a row (my trip was awesome, got to see family...though I need a vacation to recover XD lmao) Good news? This chapter is more like two in one AND I'm posting it about five days sooner than I had been planning on. Why? Because I'm nice like that :D Don't expect anything else before next Saturday though :P lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy! This should answer some questions... and probably raise several more XD lol

**WC:** 4801 (aka OMG chapter from hell @.@ lol)

oOoOoOo

**Can Rewrite A Prophecy**

Chapter Three: Deity’s Data

oOoOoOo

Hermione sighed as she closed her crystal blue eyes and relaxed. She carefully leaned back and rested her bleach blonde head against the only tree beside Black Lake, all the while wondering when Fate would pop in. 

The image of Hogwarts was crisp in the background, the castle stronger and more enchanting than ever. The girl could just imagine the wonders held within and was tempted to go explore, if only to see if her memory was accurate. Though she would not succumb to the impulse, for the outdoors were quite a bit more inviting…Everything was in full bloom, the grounds absolutely gorgeous on a perfect spring day, and Hermione was content to stay next to the lake.

Her thoughts drifted to the past several hours and how crazy her life had become. ESPECIALLY the fact that she was now rooming with a boy who could one day become the cruelest, most powerful Dark Lord of all time. 

The image of a young Tom Riddle with his hair different colors crossed Hermione‘s mind, which caused a brilliant smile to grace her features.

_‘Too bad he made me change his hair back. I must admit, green and silver do look good on him.’_

Alas, returning the boys locks back to their natural color had been the right thing to do. Heaven forbid any of the Muggles see something like that, the idiots would probably send both of them off for an exorcism or some other such nonsense.

“Interesting choice in location…” Fate commented as she emerged from the Forbidden Forest.

“How so?” Hermione inquired with a wide grin on her childish face, though she didn’t bother to open her eyes. 

She was supposed to be dreaming, after all, so she might as well get some shut eye. 

“It is somewhat… unexpected.” The deity answered with a shrug, even if Hermione wouldn’t be able to see said motion.

“What, you expected me to be in the library?” Hermione laughed and opened her eyes to look at the other female. 

Hermione had to admit, for a pain in the arse Fate was quite lovely.

Long, flowing hair darker than midnight streamed down the deity’s shapely backside. Her skin seemed to glow, almost as if it were infused with moonlight, and gave her an ethereal quality no mortal could hope to rival. Her eyes were a purple so brilliant that they could shame even the most beautiful amethyst. Not to mention the lips which practically screamed “Prince Charming, come kiss me!”

_‘All that plus a drop dead gorgeous body? No wonder she gets by with all the shit she does.’_

“I don’t know if I should take that thought as a compliment or an insult.” Fate commented as she narrowed her eyes at the albino.

“It was meant as both.” Hermione smiled, which in her child form looked sweet and innocent. “But seriously, if you do not wish to hear such things it would be in your best interest to, I don’t know… NOT read my thoughts?” She posed it as a question, but they both knew better.

“Right…” The raven haired woman smiled and shook her head. “Okay, I probably deserve that for the invasion of privacy…”

“Don’t forget ripping my soul from it’s body, blasting me into the past, and shoving said spirit into the body of my Grandmother.” Hermione pointed out with a bright smile. “Speaking of which… Where is HER soul anyway?”

“She will be you, essentially.” Fate replied and the light haired girl sighed.

“Bad enough I am my own grandma, now my grandmother is going to be ME. Oh, that’s not confusing at all.” The sarcasm practically dripped from her comment.

“People say I’m a bitch for a reason.” Fate replied in a sing song voice, while her amethyst eyes sparkled with mirth.

“That reminds me… Get a little closer, I still need to bitch slap you.” Hermione smirked and crossed her arms.

“A little hard to do in that position, don’t you think?”

“Duly noted.” The albino chuckled. “Now seriously, get over here and take a seat. I have a feeling this is going to take a while.” She sighed and uncrossed her arms so that she could rub the bridge of her nose.

An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure, and if Hermione could stop the headache she knew was on its way… yeah, that would be lovely.

“More than likely.” Fate smiled happily. “In fact, if I were to tell you EVERYTHING right this instant it would probably blow your mind.”

“I have the power of Index. I can absorb information at a magical rate and retain every bit of said data within the confines of my mind. I constantly crave knowledge and…”

“Your Ravenclaw genes.”

“What?”

“Oh right, you never learned about your heritage.” Fate sighed. “Perhaps another time? I really do have a lot to fill you in on.”

“Let me guess, it has to do with the fact that I’m apparently descended from the Gamp family? Correct me if I‘m wrong, but my theory is they inbred to the point of producing nothing but Squibs, which they then tossed out into the Muggle world. Judging from your comment, they were of Ravenclaw‘s line and no one knew of this, therefore none tried to revive the family properly.” At Fate’s nod, Hermione continued. “Hence why I, a so called “Muggleborn,” have an ability the likes of which have not been seen in ages and the first person on record as having said talent was Rowena herself.”

“Precisely. There are no true “Muggleborns” Hermione. All those who have the talent to wield Magic are connected to Her in some way. Whether they are aware of this fact or not, however…well you can speak from experience there, right? ”

“I will look into that later.” Hermione stated with a thoughtful expression on her face. “On to more important things…” She smiled. “Like what the hell is going on?” 

“Wouldn’t you prefer someplace with chairs, like the library?” Fate inquired.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I see no point in imagining myself in a place filled with books when I am unable to read said texts.” The “child” grumbled and crossed her arms once more in a -most dignified- pout.

“I see…” Fate laughed before she conjured herself a nice little throne and calmly sat herself upon it. “Well, down to business than. First thing's first, Tom Riddle must become a Dark Lord…”

“EXCUSE ME?!” Hermione screeched and shot to her feet. “I will not allow him to go through the same hell as he did in the Original timeline. I’m going to be his friend, I will protect him, and I will make sure he has a good life in the hopes that I can prevent him from being an evil, psychotic Dark Lord!” She ranted and Fate shook her head.

“Have you never heard of the Lords of Balance?” A shapely brow was raised in question and caused Hermione to calm immediately.

 _‘Still have some Gryffindor moments from time to time, don’t I?’_ She wondered to herself as she settled back into the place she had been seated before. “No, I have never heard of these Lords you speak of.” Hermione admitted sheepishly.

Hermione hated not knowing things. It made her feel so… inadequate sometimes. She knew she was far from being unintelligent, but in moments like this? She just felt stupid and she hated it!

“Legend has it that Fate,” here said deity motioned toward herself, “grants two people every generation the potential to become one of the Lords of Balance. One with the potential to become a Dark Lord, and one with the ability to become a Light Lord if they so choose.” She held up a finger to shush Hermione when the albino opened her mouth.

“Not all embrace it, Hermione, but I make sure that there are two that CAN become the Lords. Now don’t be fooled by the title, hon. They aren’t always male. In fact, the majority of the time I have a male and a female. But every now and again I see that my two “favored souls” are attracted to the same gender and accommodate.”

“Accommodate?” Hermione cocked her head to the side in confusion. “What does their sexual orientation have to do with… Oh.” She smacked herself on the forehead when it dawned on her.

“As you figured out, the Dark Lord and Light Lord are lovers. They complete each other. Just as there cannot exist light without darkness, darkness cannot be without the light.”

“So let me get this straight… Grindelwald -for example- had the potential to become a Dark Lord, obviously, but he could have just as easily ignored the call?”

“Yes.”

“So since he became said Dark Lord, there is actually a Light Lord out there who is his lover?”

“Was.”

“Pardon?”

“Past tense: was. Dumbledore WAS Grindelwald’s lover, but he chose power over purpose.” Fate scowled and the flower she focused her gaze on imploded.

“Whoa. Easy there! Calm down would you? I mean that was -in a way- part of my mind you know and I would like to keep my brain in tact, thank you very much.” The blonde said in as soothing a voice as a frustrated child could possibly be able to muster. “And why is it that even in my own mind I’m still in my grandmother’s childish body? So not fair.” She sighed and Fate laughed.

Well, Hermione could look on the bright side…. At least the deity no longer was in as foul a mood.

“Okay…” Hermione thought about the implications of her Headmaster along with the “current” Dark Lord and cringed. “So not a pretty mental picture.”

“Oh, they were quite hot together when they were younger…”

“La la la la! I’m not listening!” Hermione exclaimed as she covered her ears in an attempt to block out Fate’s words, along with some knowledge she never wished to possess.

This action seemed to brighten the woman’s mood completely and Hermione was grateful. The last thing she needed to deal with, on top of everything else, was an angry Goddess. ESPECIALLY one that could, quite literally, fuck with one’s fate. 

Not to mention the timeline in general… And let’s not forget the fact that Fate could take a soul from one body and shove it into another.

“I believe we may have gotten sidetracked. You were telling me about the Lords of Balance, remember? Not the personal… er, intimate lives of said Lords.” Hermione commented in an attempt to direct the conversation into a less awkward direction. 

“What, too much for virgin ears?” Fate laughed and swung her legs over the armrest of her “chair” so she could get more comfortable. “Very well.” She smiled and propped her head up against her hand. “I’ll take mercy on you…this time.”

“So… the Lords of Balance?” Hermione prompted. “If Grindelwald never became one, what would have happened with Dumbledore? Would they have still been… ewwww.”

“It’s all or nothing.” Fate laughed. “The “ewww” and all, since they are essentially “Soul Mates.” Bound by Fate and all that jazz. Both have to accept their power, their potential, or neither gets it. Hence the whole “Balance” thing.

If something happens to one, then the other will go insane. Ever wonder why Dumbledore merely imprisoned Grindelwald when he was more than able to end him?” She shrugged and looked thoughtful. “How do I put this… They’re two halves to a whole, one cannot survive without the other, therefore they must be equal.”

“The Prophecy?” Hermione gasped as she started to piece things together.

“Yes!” Fate exclaimed then frowned. “Well, kind of…” She trailed off and Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.

“How can it be kind of? “Mark him as his equal” and “neither can live while the other survives”…” 

“That particular Prophecy… The wording Dumbledore fed to Harry leads people to believe that they have to kill one another.”

“Prophecy Dumbledore FED him?” Hermione asked, a shocked expression gracing her delicate features.

“It is the job of the current Lord to take the next generation under their wing. To PROTECT, teach and nurture the next Lord so that they can achieve their true potential to the best of their ability. The legend even states as much!” Fate scowled. “Yet there are those that think themselves ABOVE my rules. Above the law. They believe themselves untouchable.” She growled.

“Grindelwald?” Hermione inquired, wondering why Fate seemed to be talking from left field all of the sudden. 

She hadn’t a clue as to what the deity was on about, but she hoped her question was relative… or at least it was a good guess, in her mind, seeing as the man built an army and all.

“Grindelwald did what he did in an attempt to restore balance. Dumbledore turned against him, tried to pass laws and incite anger that would have, given time, wiped out the Dark altogether. Sure his methods weren’t the best, but he did what he thought would ensure the survival of his people.”

“And killing Muggles and Muggleborns?” Hermione was skeptical and her voice relayed as much. 

The girl never approved of killing. Harming to ensure one did not hurt others was one thing, but outright taking a life? Especially the lives of those who wanted nothing more than to live in peace? She could never condone such behavior. All that so called “Muggleborns” wanted was to learn as much about the world they belong to as they could… That was all she had wanted at any rate.

“Most of those deaths were accidents, casualties of war, which “the victors” painted in a far crueler and more gruesome light. Not to mention Dumbledore himself was responsible for a good number of them.” Fate stood up and started to pace while her multi colored gown whipped around her in a flurry of magic.

Hermione could feel anger and frustration coming off of the deity in waves. She didn’t know whether or not this conversation was such a good thing, but she needed answers.

But if Dumbledore, the man they thought to be the beacon of the Light and their esteemed Headmaster, had cost people their lives in the war against Grindelwald… If the man had purposefully fed Harry a misleading Prophecy… If he had the gall to villainize his own LOVER… What else did she not know about the man? What other horrid deeds was the old coot capable of?

“Why? Why would Dumbledore…”

“Sacrifice others for “the Greater Good?” You should know he isn’t against it, take Harry for instance. He allowed the boy to be… No. ENCOURAGED the child to be a lamb for slaughter, just because he was a Horcrux.” Fate turned and walked over to stand beside the young girl.

Fate towered above Hermione, even though the woman appeared to be little more than 5 feet tall.

 _‘I hate being short. I can’t wait until this body hit’s a growth spurt.’_ Hermione thought while she took a better look at the woman’s dress.

The white, crossed halter top showed off her well endowed chest quite brilliantly before it flared out below the generous bust. The rest was made up of many uneven layers of purple, black and white. The different shades blended together perfectly to create a gorgeous outfit that few could ever hope to pull off, yet the deity did so with ease.

“Want to know how he survived the Killing Curse?” The question brought Hermione out of her thoughts and the albino focused on the female before her. “How he became a Horcrux?” Fate inquired when she knew she had the Hermione’s attention once more. Fate leaned her shoulder against the tree the girl rested against to get more comfortable, which spoke volumes to someone trained to recognize certain signals in one’s body language.

Hermione stopped and studied the woman for a second. The deity seemed calm and collected, almost cold even, compared to the fiery female she had witnessed only moments before. The intelligent young witch decided it was best to tread lightly and perhaps humor the Lady if need be.

“How?”

“I did it.” Fate admitted. “I saved him from the Killing Curse. I made him a Horcrux -Tom’s Horcrux- because it was the only thing I could think of to save them both.” She laughed lightly, though it was a mockery of the sound. “It was foolish of me to burden the boy with grounding more than one…”

“More than one?” Hermione asked hesitantly. 

“I made Harry a Horcrux in an attempt to ground Tom, to return his sanity to him. But Dumbles interfered.” The raven haired beauty stomped her foot. “As if it wasn’t bad enough the old coot turned Severus’ other half against him and managed to drive the woman into the arms of another. On top of that…”

“Whoa, wait a second… You mean to tell me SNAPE and Harry’s MOM were Lords and meant to be together? That Harry was supposed to be a Snape, not a Potter?” The girl looked paler than normal and Fate nearly laughed.

“Yep. And making Harry a Light Lord, who was essentially a PART of Snape’s Soul Mate, was the only way I could keep the man from losing his mind like Tom.”

“What happened to Tom’s light half?” Hermione cocked her head to the side in confusion. There was so much to take in, but this particular missing piece had been bugging her for a while. After all, if what Fate said were true then the Light Lord had died somehow if Tom had ended up such a nutter. 

“Dumble-whore put her right in Grindelwald’s way with a bloody target on her back.” Amethyst eyes practically burned with the deity’s fury.

Fate stopped suddenly and closed her eyes. Hermione watched on as the raven haired belle took a deep breath before she exhaled slowly and then opened her purple eyes once more.

“But I fooled him.“ Fate smiled. “Two Lords per generation…” She began as she held up two fingers in a “peace sign” like gesture. “Isn’t a rule. Just a guideline.” A smirk graced her features and the woman looked awfully smug. “Dumbledore kept offing my Light Lords and fucking up my Dark Lords for life, so I decided to trick him. Harry was the most obvious possible Light Lord, but I had another.” She laughed and turned to walk around the tree.

“You’re a work of art, Hermione.” Fate’s voice practically rang in the girl’s ears, even though the blonde could not see the woman. “My masterpiece. You are a Healer at heart, the purest of light magic, but you are not afraid to be the cause of one’s injuries, a so called “dark“ trait.” The deity spoke as she popped up next to Hermione on the opposite side of where she had stood before.

Fate dropped to her knees, only to reach out to cup the albino’s face gently between her two hands, as she softly caressed the witch’s pale cheeks. 

“You are perfect. He never realized… Dumbledore never knew. You are my Light Lord that can hide in the shadows. You blend perfectly, regardless of the situation, thanks to that brilliant mind of yours. Your skills can shine -stand out above the rest- when you so desire and you are able to fade into the background when it is convenient for you.”

“Light Lord? You mean I had the potential…”

“Have the potential. And you will accept it and become the Light to Tom’s Dark.” Fate stated firmly. “You wanted to save the boy, here is your chance.”

“What about his other half? The one Dumbledore got killed? Why isn’t she…”

“Because she does not have the knowledge, the skill, nor the experience that you have.”

“What about their bond?”

“I am Fate, I can bind people together just as easily as I can tear them apart.” The raven haired deity got to her feet and looked rather intimidating all of the sudden.

“…And my bond?” Hermione asked hesitantly.

“You have never been bound to anyone, because I needed you that way.” Was the immediate answer.

“…Harry?”

“Was supposed to be able to ground three…”

“Three?” Hermione practically squeaked. Sure her friend had a big heart, but enough to ground three people? That seemed like a little much to place on just one person’s shoulders.

“I see now that it wasn’t possible. Harry was special, his heart was so full of love, but even he was unable to save all three. He managed to save his Dark half, so I guess that was better than nothing.” Fate sighed.

“Who?”

“Draco.”

“That pansy?! A Dark Lord?” Hermione laughed. She couldn’t help herself! Fate was no longer being all scary and commanding, and that bit of information was just too funny!

“Potential does not necessarily mean the will, drive, or discipline to do something. He had the ability to become one had he desired to do so, but he didn’t. Therefore…”

“So Harry marrying Ginny wasn’t going to happen?”

“It could have happened, the bond wasn’t completed because Draco and Harry did not achieve their true potential. BUT Ginny and Harry would have both been miserable in the end. Harry would have had a hole that she could never fill.” Fate chuckled and Hermione put her face in her hands.

“Oh, that is so not a mental picture I wanted of my best friend!” She groaned and shook her head to try and clear it.

“Look, we seem to have veered off track.” 

Hermione pulled her face from her hands and looked at the Goddess. The serious expression was back on the woman’s face and the girl sighed.

“The fact of the matter is you are able to protect yourself and have the intelligence to change the past for the better and outwit that manipulative old nitwit. If I were to give this mission to anyone else, they would end up just like the Original Light Lord I had chosen for Tom. Dead.”

“Obi-Wan, you are my only hope.” Hermione mocked as she put her hands over her heart, which caused Fate to raise a brow and smirk. “But why send me to the past? Why now?” She questioned with a confused expression on her pale face. 

“Because I had hoped that, between you and Harry, you could change the future for the better and everything would be fine.” Fate sighed. “Didn’t work out the way that I had desired... Not even close really, therefore... Well, this just happened to be my backup plan.” She shrugged. “Granted, I couldn’t do it alone.” Fate grumbled as she walked over and sat down on her throne once more.

“Things were fine though! The war was over and everything was beginning to get back to normal…”

“And a good majority of the “Dark” families and creatures were either wiped out or were being prosecuted and put to death.”

Hermione had never really thought of that. After the war she knew the Ministry had gone after Death Eaters and those suspected of war crimes, but she had been rather detached and hadn’t paid much attention to the media. She had been focused on helping to heal people, but if what Fate said were true then perhaps she should have tried to help heal the Wizarding World as a whole.

_‘Not in a million years would I have thought the Ministry would go after just anyone associated with the Dark… I should have paid more attention.’_

“Let’s put it this way, had Lupin not been killed in the “Final Battle,” he would have been executed by the Ministry.”

“No.” Hermione gasped. She had fought alongside Shacklebolt, had been a member of the Order with him… the man would never have allowed such a thing to happen, right?

“You put too much faith in “authority” figures. Shacklebolt was an advocate for the Light, for a world free from the Dark… Permanently. He was the one who authorized and encouraged the annihilation of all things suspected of being “Dark”. He would have killed Lupin himself if given the chance, I’m sure.”

“No way…”

“He was one of Dumbledore’s puppets, Hermione. More specifically, Shacklebolt was the one Dumbledore was grooming to head his “crusade” so no one could ever pin any blame on the “grandfatherly old man”… You’ve got a lot of work ahead of you.” Fate sighed and massaged her temples.

“So you want ME to outsmart Dumbledore?”

“No, I want YOU to get together with that cute little genius Tom Riddle, and both of you take the bastard down!” The Goddess growled and stood from her seat once more. “He is perfect for you Hermione.” She began and walked towards the albino once more. “And when you both accept what you can become, what you ARE, then you both shall surpass ALL your predecessors. We are counting on you, Hermione.” The deity knelt down and placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“We?” Hermione inquired as she looked up into amethyst eyes.

“I did mention that I couldn’t have done this all on my own. I needed help. You didn’t think just one deity can mess with the past whenever they feel like it, did you? It takes a Trinity to do anything with the past, and all have to be in agreement that it is the best course of action to ensure the wellbeing of the future. Not to mention the Entities need to be extremely powerful, not these nambi-pambi demigods or low level deities. Also, all three must have some kind of connection with the object they are moving.”

“Okay… who all are connected to me?” Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“Myself, obviously. I am Fate and connected to all things, which makes me one powerful biatch.” She smirked and stood up to place her hands on her hips in an “I am awesome” gesture. “Then there is Magic Herself who is entrusting you with the task of returning balance to Her children.” She held up a finger. “We can speak more about that later when Magic Herself can speak with you. She was busy and I got volunteered…”

“My threatening to bitch slap you had nothing to do with it?”

“Actually, that is precisely why they volunteered me. Their attitude was “might as well,” since you were mad at me anyway…” Fate shrugged. “But I digress. The third would be Death…”

“Death?! Isn’t Death more likely to be connected to Harry?” Hermione questioned skeptically.

“Like myself, EVERYONE is touched by Death. It is the ending given to all living beings in the beginning.” 

“That’s encouraging.” Hermione deadpanned and the dark haired woman laughed.

“Hey, Death was the one who told me to say that. Makes him feel more manly I guess.” Fate shrugged. “Anyway, you are our “pet project” so to speak, so don’t think this is the last you’ve heard from us. If you need to chat, just think of us before you go to sleep. One -if not all- of us will show up to answer your questions or give you advice.”

“What if I just need someone to listen?”

“We are busy beings, Hermione. But… Magic is really good at that sort of thing. I’m okay with it, but she is more…stable.”

“Well you do seem a few cards short of a full deck.” Hermione grumbled as she thought of the woman’s random mood swings.

“Thank you!” Fate smiled happily. “Anyway, it’s about time…”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“RISE AND SHINE! GET UP CHILDREN! GET UP!”

“What in the world?” Hermione exclaimed as she bolted up in bed.

“It’s the wake up call. They do it every morning.” Tom replied before he yawned.

 _‘Note to self: Silencing charm before bed.’_ If she was going to wake up, it would NOT be to a banshee’s scream!

“You wanna go to breakfast with me?” Tom asked hesitantly. 

The boy looked as if he were unsure whether the day before had all been a dream or not and was afraid Hermione wouldn’t want to be around him, just like the other kids.

“Of course!” Hermione smiled brightly and hopped out of bed. “Together!” She exclaimed while she held her hand out for Tom to take.

Tom looked at her hand for a moment, like the gesture was foreign to him, before a grin slowly spread across his face.

“Yeah, together…” Tom practically whispered as he took Hermione’s small hand in his slightly bigger one. “Let’s go.” He smiled happily and led her through the door.

To breakfast, and oh so much more…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No worries, Tom isn't about to get all "fluffy." In fact, he's going to become one possessive SOB. It's just starting to dawn on him that he honestly has Hermione, so he's kind of treading carefully because of the "newness" of it all. But that's not going to last long. When it really sinks in that he has someone there for him, he's going to want to make Hermione HIS.
> 
> What will Hermione think of this? Well, Tom is HERS and she knows it. Fate even said as much XD lol


End file.
